Isle of Heroes: Years Passed
by A Trans Lynx
Summary: Meet Raven Auldwyn, a young Hero-To-Be, and her family. Heroes, Villains, Vigilantes, and other students! The girl behind the mask waits for no one! Watch as Raven, her friends, and her family deal with relationships and Good v Evil ways!
1. Chapter 1

The night drew cold and the training room was quiet, save for the sounds of fists against padding. An Unranked Hero, Juno "Bannaí Cat" Awley, was the only one in sight. Her slender shape, standing still in the dim light as she struck a padded pillar, was as misleading as it was beautiful. The pillar was beginning to crack.

"Finally!", Cat exclaimed.

Steps rang out of the darkness, filling the space alongside Cat's breathing. Mikael Awley, Cat's father, stepped into the room. His gruff appearance was nothing to be scoffed at, even on a good day. As Mikael came out of the shadows, he started clapping. Albeit slow, this was the first show of approval he'd shown his daughter. Cat stood in the dim room, panting hard, and scowled at her father.

"You've trained well, Juno!", Mikael expounded. His familiar, near-sarcastic tone rang loud and deep through the damp May air. The patter of rain was beginning to resound on the tiled roof as the two seemingly squared off. Cat brought her left wrist to her mouth, ripping the bandages that were wrapped around her arm. Letting the bandages fall to the floor, she revealed an unsightly amount of bruises, cuts, and scrapes.

"Not all of these are from the training I've put myself through, you know. Not even half.", Cat growled, her words causing her father to drop his mocking smile into a cold frown. Cat shuddered, feeling the icy stare that she new well. Her mind flashed through the memories she held of her father, remembering the times he'd forcibly bring her on his missions. The villain would always force Cat to contribute.

"Juno… you can't still be angry with- ."

"SHUT UP!", Cat screamed, cutting off the man before her. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you'd be this weak; This selfish! Looks like I was right about you…", Mikael scoffed and turned, slipping back into the shadows.

Cat screamed as she wheeled around on her heels, punching the pillar with enough force to widen the crack she'd made earlier.

"I'm. Not. Weak!", She growled under her breath, with a strike between each word. The pillar's crack widened steadily after each strike. The rain outside picked up, Mikael still watching through a window. He tilted down his hat and took off, the tears on his face mixed with the rain.

Years went by and the memory of that night in her training room continued to give Bannai Cat the resolve she needed. She rose through the ranks and had been officially been given the title of The Number 493 Hero. Little did Cat know, her father was hidden among the crowd. Mikael was proud of his daughter, her accomplishments impressing him, and truly smiled.

But, as sudden as a bullet, Mikael noticed the feeling in the air change. His happy expression quickly turned into one of deep concern. He'd felt this energy before. Mikael looked around frantically for the source, an explosion rippling through the air. Bannai Cat swiftly cleared the stage of civilians, becoming the only one to get caught in the shockwave. She flew across the stage and slammed into a power pole, being knocked out almost instantly. The crowd quickly dispersed. Panic had set in. The stage, now aflame, rung with a cackle. Twin shadowy figures jumped out from behind the stage, landing directly in the middle, and looked out into the chaos. Their smiles widened as their gaze landed on the unconscious hero. Mikael strolled forward, casting off his disguise.

"Oh. You're here, Ferro?", The twins said in unison.

"Watts", Mikael announced, causing the one standing on his right to scowl, "and Ohm. Why are you here?"

"Well, we'd gotten word-", Watts started.

"- that your daughter was being given a Hero Rank!", Ohm finished.

"So we decided that we'd take care of her for you!", They both cackled.

You monsters!", Mikael growled. Watts and Ohm laughed.

"That's rich,-",

"- coming from someone like you!"

Mikael turned to look at his daughter, who was starting to stir. He hung his head and charged toward the villains. They simply smiled and activated their quirks. Ohm's quirk, Conduct, could make materials, or beings, better electrical conductors than they already were. Ohm lurched forward. Hand-to-Hand combat was Ohm's specialty but, without Watts, Ohm was relatively useless.

"Are you going to help your twin, Watts?", Mikael announced. Watts simply grinned and held out a hand, his palm facing toward Mikael.

"Oh. I'll help him."

Watts' face turn from mischievous to near deadly. An electrical charge began humming, static sparking across his hand. Watts took in a deep breath and Ohm jumped away. A strong electrical shock blasted from Watts' hand, aiming straight for Mikael.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi, everybody! I know chapter one was short, but I was excited to get this out there. Updates will come on Friday mornings, as often as I can. I have a big novel in the works, plans for other Fanfics, and college work. The first few updates will focus on Juno and Mikael, Raven's mother and grandfather, respectively, building their relationship and setting the stage for future events. I hope you enjoy the Villains I created for this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

"It seems you don't know too much about me, do you?", Mikael said, grinning wide. The twins gave him a confused look just before the blast connected.

Juno slowly sat up, just in time to see her father's figure burst with static. She gasped, suprised that he was even there in the first place, and her groggy eyes grew wide and clear. Even if she'd spent her life angry at her father, there was a trait of his that she'd always admired. His quirk, Hiraishin, allowed him to turn any electrical energy into physical strength. Juno sauntered into the fray, holding up her hands.

"You two idiots!", Juno started to chuckle, making the twins' expressions turn sour. Juno held a hand out. Her fingers were all curled, save for the index, which was outstretched, and the middle, which was half-curled. A clone of Juno wavered into existence next to her, and she winced, "Only one, huh?"

"My daughter is right, you know. But it's more than that.", Mikael announced, the static aura dulling. Mikael stood up straight and smiled wide, feeling power well up. Juno, her clone, and Mikael lunged at the same time, Mikael slamming a fist into Watts and Juno hurling her clone toward Ohm to connect a powerful kick. Both brothers flew backward from the force of the impacts and rammed each other, back to back.

"You two wouldn't be a challenge, even if we weren't fighting together!", Juno said, her clone dissipating. Mikael walked over to Juno and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off with a light smirk. The twins slumped to the ground, knocked out.

"Even after all this time…", Mikael said with a sigh. He let his hand wander to the back of his neck and rubbed, "... we make a pretty good team. You're mother- "

"Mom would be proud.", Juno said. She turned to her father and smiled, warming his heart. He expression took a serious turn, "Don't think this changes anything, okay? I won't straight up avoid you anymore, but I don't want you comin' by the training studio randomly."

Mikael and Juno smiled at each other, oblivious to the two criminals behind them. Juno felt a weird sensation, close to a tingly feeling, before being hit by a mild electrical shock. Screeching in pain, Juno's back arched before she fell to her hands and knees. Mikael knelt beside his daughter as the twins cackled during their daring escape. Local authorities pulled in just moments after, an ambulance on its way. Juno was loaded onto a stretcher and hauled off to the hospital.

"STAND DOWN!", The officers shouted, surrounding Mikael. He may have saved his daughter but he was still a villain. Mikael sighed, slumping his shoulders, and let himself be taken in for questioning. Ultimately, Mikael was put on trial for his past crimes and put in jail.

~2 YEARS LATER~

A cyclist, unaware of a coming bus, pops out into the street. Tires screech and the bus blairs its horn, causing the poor bike to skid to a stop. The rider was too afraid to move. Juno walked through the streets on her daily patrol and heard the commotion. Being roughly only 3 blocks away, the hero threw herself into action.

"Bannaí Cat!", The people cheered, her form streaking past them. She had risen through the ranks, claiming Number 485 in just a short couple of years, but wasn't too well known. In fact, aside from the people who closely followed the Hero Rankings Charts, the only ones who knew her by sight were those in her ward.

Her Hero Company, Felis Protection, was in charge of Atlanta, Georgia's 14th ward. The city was split into 15 Wards, designed to ensure equal spread of heroes, with each ward being a different size and assigned a different amount of heroes. The 14th ward, being one of the smallest, was only designated one hero. The 14th ward, unbeknownst to Bannaí Cat or the Atlanta Hero's Association, was also the home of the Vigilante Arthur Auldwyn; Code-Named: Predict.

Predict, inconspicuously sitting on his usual bench in the southern part of 14th ward, used his Quirk to scout for impending dangers. Clairvoyance, his Quirk, gave him enhanced cognition, allowing him to process incoming information faster than normal human capacity. He could, additionally, over exert his Quirk in one or both of his eyes, increasing its abilities from enhancing his cognitive prowess to giving him precognition. This, while allowing him to predict threats, also came at a steep price. The strain of over exerting a single eye could cause blindness, in varying degrees of intensity and permanence, for that eye. Over exerting both eyes lessened the strain, but held the same consequence.

Predict jumped into action, as soon as he foresaw the biker being put in peril, and swiftly ran through the city's back alleys. He memorized the situation he foresaw and tried to strategize as he jumped over fences and trash cans. It only took him a few minutes to form his plan and reach his destination. The Hero Agency was only a few blocks away, but Predict didn't want to risk the heroes being late. He arrived just as the bus began honking. Leaping out into the road, Predict tackled the cyclist out of harm's way and the bus skidded to a stop.

An angry Bannaí Cat, who'd just watched this transpire, arrived at the scene just after Predict tackled the cyclist. She walked over to the two, who were beginning to stand, and grabbed Predict by the shoulder. The Vigilante wasn't wearing any outstanding costume, just a normal businessman's suit. Turning around to see who had just touched him, he gasped and bowed his head.

"W-what are you doing?", Bannaí Cat asked.

"I apologize for acting without a license.", Predict replied, standing straight again, "My Quirk gives me pre cognizant-type abilities. So, when I use my Quirk and see danger, I feel like I just have to act."

"Unlawful use of a Quirk and self-endangerment.", Bannaí Cat sighed, sounding almost condescending. Predict held his breath and gulped, "That being said… Thank you. The hard truth is that, if you hadn't came through, we'd have a tragedy on our hands. I'll turn a blind eye. This time."

"Well, if you're the one praising me, maybe I should try and get a Hero License!", Predict chuckled and took Bannaí Cat's hand, shaking it.

"You do that. I'll hire you as a sidekick!", Bannaí Cat said. The two calmed down and scattered the surrounding crowd, before parting ways.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note: Hey! What's up? I hope you liked this installation. Fridays will be my target update day, going forward, since it seems i'm able to keep up with around 1000 words a week. That being said, I hope to gradually extend the length of my chapters and further explore the story I'm struggling to tell. All of this has a reason. And it may seem jumpy. Just bear with me as I get a feel for how the pacing should be, and how detailed I should be as well. Hope you enjoyed! See you next week!_**


End file.
